One Night in New Orleans
by ConallTiberius
Summary: Okay, so this is our love story about Ash and Psy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sherrilyn Kenyon owns most of the stuff that is in this story but bits and pieces of this are my co-authors! Copyright has been taken care of! We wanna know what you think. If you don't like it tell us or If you do tell us! Me and my co-author are grammar and spelling nazis, we may have missed some stuff so don't judge us too harshly. Enjoy!**

Psyche

Why was I born such a stubborn bitch? When normal teenagers see a fanged faced red eyed creature and they are ordered to stay away from it, they stay away from it. But not me, it just seems to open up an invitation for my brain to malfunction and block out everything anyone says to me. Needless to say, I saw said red eyed creature in my backyard in Colorado and decided to chase it. I am a werewolf, if there is anything I have learned from myself it's I do not do well with change. So when I see someone or something new, I have to drive it away. Not to mention he did kind of attack my best friend, so that really didn't help the bastard's case.

Rain pelts me in the face as I scramble through a densely wooded area. This scent is hard to keep and I hate it. I have been running nonstop for days and to be quiet frank I am tired, cold and hungry, which is never a good combination for me. The scent grows strong then fades again only to hit my nostrils full force nearly knocking me back from the foul stench. Whatever this beast is, he stinks. He smells like the pits of hell, clothed in cheap perfume masked by the blood of thousands of innocent people.

"You can't hide forever! I can smell you from ten miles away." I yell into the open dark forest.

Great now I am talking to myself. I would be more surprised if someone actually decided to answer me, knowing my luck I am going to wake up in the nuthouse and find out I was just doped up.

"Come on, make life easier for yourself and just face me. The sooner you do it the sooner I get to go home."

A loud hiss fills the air followed by a string of low demonic noises I assume to be words in a language I don't care to learn and try to understand. I close my eyes, trying to pinpoint the source of the ear grating racket. After I drown out the rain and thunder, I can hear the small noises around me; bugs, the frighten chatter of small critters, my long black jacket whipping in the wind and an annoying rumble about five feet in front of me. I take a deep breath and, by faith, take a leap forward colliding into the owner of the grating voice. As we hit the ground a loud crack emits from under me, sounding too much like a spine cracking. He roars in pain and begins clawing at my face, cutting it open with his sharp claws. Growling, I grab his arms and jerk them away, bearing my fangs in his distorted face, if you could call it a face. It may be just my tiredness making my vision blurry or it could be that his face had no shape of any kind; he was just like a blob of black rock with a pair of red eyes.

"What are you?" I demand.

"What are you? You are like no demon hunter I have seen before." he answers in a rough, grisly voice.

"A what?"

"Demon hunter—they hunt demons—hence the name."

"Yeah I gathered that asshole. I'm no demon hunter."

He cocks his head to the side, "No? Then why did you chase me for so long and so far?"

"You attacked my best friend and it pissed me off. Not to mention you led me on a fucking wild goose chase across the country and I hated it."  
"Is that so? Well I do enjoy inconveniencing others. "He sniffs me and gags, "you smell like a child of the moon."

I release a low, deep growl, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you smell like a big wet dog, possibly with rabies."

"Yeah, I am a werewolf, so what? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Ay, but would they know you are anger driven and have a monster inside of you just waiting to burst out and destroy humanity?"

"How do you know that?" I demand, belting him across the mouth.

"I can see into your mind hunter, you are not as well guarded as you believe."

"I am not a hunter! And stay the fuck out of my head!"

"Why? I know what you wish for the most in the world. Something you have kept hidden from even those closest to you."

"Shut it."

"And I also know your greatest secret. It would be a shame if anyone found out about that little red box."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

In blind anger, I grab his left arm and tear it away from his body. The creature screams in pain. He drives his knee into my stomach sending me flying backwards into the trunk of a large tree. He growls, bearing fangs of his own and charges towards me. I push myself up just in time to ram my shoulder into his gut. I grab his other arm and twist it behind his back stretching his ligaments as far apart as I can while grabbing a long knife from one of my many pockets and holding the cold blade to his throat.

"You may be violent, but you do not wish to hurt me further moon child."

"Actually I do. I am feeling extra bitchy today."

I pull his arm farther back while driving my knee into his cracked spine, pushing the knife into his throat. Sadly in all of this I am praying it actually hurts him. I have never fought a demon before, (unless you count Felton as a demon, but he was closer to Satan than anything) so all of this is new to me.

"You are pushing your limits moon child; no one can last forever in a fight. You will soon give up and I will destroy you."

"Let me know how that goes will you?"

I force my knee further into his back pushing his spine through his abdomen, cracking more causing him to scream. It doesn't look as if it has any physical effect on him. Growling, I throw him onto his back and force my hard combat boot into his throat. I whip out a miniature katana with a wicked curved blade and ram it into his midsection.

"How much longer until you die?"

"A lot longer than you I am afraid."

He knocks my boot away, forcing me to stumble forward. He reaches up and plunges his hand into my chest, sending blood gushing onto the forest floor and his face. After ripping his hand out, he pushes me onto the ground laughing manically, discarding my weapon as if it is just a toy.

"So sad that our fight has to end so soon moon child. You may have not been a hunter, but you could have made a pretty good one. It almost pains me to have to kill you, with such a pretty face and all."

"Don't kid yourself demon."

"What?"

"Bitch I would make an awesome demon hunter. In fact I think I will add you as my first kill. Not to mention I have a miniature arsenal underneath my jacket."

He raises and eyebrow and looks around, searching for some on coming brigade here to rescue me. He kicks the front of my jacket open to find, like I said a miniature arsenal of knives strapped to my body.

"I fail to see how you have any way out of this moon child. Even with your pathetic little knife collection you are bleeding to death as I speak."

"Don't ever insult my knives. Do you like to keep trophies from your victims or I am just special and you are staying around because I caught you?"

"Granted I normally do not stay around to see how my work affects the ones I devour. You just made this night special."

He grabs a handful of my hair and jerks my head back exposing my throat. A pair of fangs elongated from his shape black face as he leans down towards me, "Good night moon child."

Sighing, I ram my knee into his gut sending him backwards into the dark damp forest beyond my sight. I was going to let him continue on and let him have a victory ramble, but honestly there is no way in hell I am being made a meal and I have a gaping hole in my chest which is really irritating me because this is my favorite shirt. You would think that after digging around in my chest and noticing that I am void of a heart he would notice that I am not going to die that easily.

"Well played moon child," his voice rings, "but you still must catch me before I find my next victim which will be very soon."

I take a whiff of air, letting his scent fill my nose. I crouch down as my clothes melt into shiny black fur and my feet and hands become paws with razor sharp claws. The demon hisses then makes a break for it. I let out a deep howl and take off after him. For some reason my vision gets ten times better when I am in wolf form, even though the only difference between this and being human is the tail, the paws, the ears, the snout, and the never ending threat of fleas. At least in my non lunar form I know I am still mostly human—or is it in human form I am still mostly wolf? I shake my head and force myself to focus on the task at hand: finding and killing this demon freak before he reaches civilization. And before I pass out from blood loss.

I take another whiff of air and unexpectedly smell Cajun food mixed with Cajun blood. I jump over a large plant, which turns out to be a large bush into a wide, brightly lit open street. I roar as the lights blind me causing by standers, who somehow didn't see the giant wolf jump out of the bushes, to scream in fear. I blink a couple of times, trying to regain my vision only to find it getting worse as I grow increasingly light headed.

"Too slow moon child." The demon whispers through the wind.

I growl and take off after his putrid scent. Okay, so I smell Cajun chicken, Cajun blood, and I get blinded by something that looks like Bourbon Street. If I had three guesses as to where I am I would have to say New Orleans, but I pray to God in heaven that I am wrong. Not that I have anything against the city, it's just I have heard this place is crawling with freaks like the one I am chasing and my bed is not here. I follow him into a more crowded part of the street where I am forced to weave in and out of screaming pedestrians.

"You bore me wolf, do something funny. Like writhe in pain."

I look up to see him leaning against a shiny car not too far away from where a family with a small little girl is crossing the street. He smirks and snaps his fingers, automatically starting the car.

"It is either me or the little girl moon child. Which will you choose?"

He disappears as the car begins rolling forward towards the family. The mother pulls the girl out of street, causing her to drop the doll in her hand. The little girl jerks away and clambers back into the street to get her fallen toy, despite her mother's screams. Dammit! I lunge across the street, landing a few feet in front of the little girl. I dig my claws into the ground as the car slams into my ribs at full force, cracking at least three. Pushing with all of my strength, I manage to stop the car a mere inches away from where the little girl stands, terrified. Her mother bolts over and scoops the child up in her arms, bawling.

"Mommy that horsey saved me."

I smile to myself. I never thought I would actually find being called a horse funny, but it is true. I am the size of a horse, sadly. I crawl out from under the car, avoiding as many people as I can and continue my pursuit of the demon. I find his trail again in a rich looking neighborhood. Yay snobs, preps, and bitches: three of my favorite kind of people.

"Well, well moon child I see you are not one to give up."

He appears a few houses ahead of me, staring down at me like he is too good to talk to me. Wow, he has been in this neighborhood for five minutes and he is already stuck up. I stand on my hind legs as I approach the long driveway to one of the fanciest houses. My fur melts back into my clothes as everything returns to normal.

"You almost killed that little girl. She had nothing to do with this."  
"You take enemies, I take causalities. You do it because you have to; I do it because I want to."

"I am ending this now. No one else is going to be harmed at your hand."

"Really? What about the thousands of other demons ready to take my place? Are you ready to destroy them as well?"

"I will destroy every single one of you sick fuck heads."

Sadly I could not do it right now because I can barely see three feet in front of me, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He smirks and pops his neck, "Well may the best fighter win."

Growling, I lunge for him, transforming in midair. We both fall to the hard white rocked ground with a hard thud. I feel blood cascade through my fur and down my leg, staining the nice driveway. That'll be a bitch to clean. The demon claws me across the face. I take his other arm in my mouth and tear it off, flinging it behind me. He falls back, screaming in agony.

"You have not won monster." He growls as his eyes begin glowing. People who aren't me would have taken that as a hint to run for it, but me I see it as a challenge to test my power, which I may or may not have in the next few seconds. I bare my fangs in his shapeless face. I am going to enjoy watching him die.

He smiles and rams his knee into my stomach. I feel myself being lifted off of the ground and thrown backwards until I hit the hardwood of a front door. Whining, I force myself to my feet only to find them to be my hands again. I look up; the demon is looming over me with a smirk a mile wide on his smug face.

"Until next time moon child."

He shoves his foot into the soft spot under my left shoulder, instantly paralyzing the left side of my body. Growling, I lunge up and wrap my right arm around his head long enough to twist it off then find myself flat on my back as darkness slowly creeps over my vision.

**We have more chapters written but want reviews, PM and stuff before we post more! So if you love it TELL US!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherrilyn Kenyon owns most of the stuff that is in this story but bits and pieces of this are my co-authors! Copyright has been taken care of! It will get better and more frustrating! Let us now what you think please! This is RATED M for a reason. There is lemons, cussing, etc. Enjoy!**

**LITTLE BIT OF LEMON in this chapter. **

Acheron

I wake up to the red haired demon that would be Artemis. I hate relying on her to keep the beast inside me at bay. Damn her into tricking me. Now every time I need blood I am sentenced to staying in this all white prison for three days. I almost miss my sex slave days when I was locked in a room by myself between clients.

"Acheron." Artemis says seductively as she straddles me. This woman's libido is annoying as fuck.

"Artie." I say annoyed as I pin her to the bed. "You have to let me rest for a few minutes before you decide to pounce back on me." I growl.

She whines "but Acheron you have been asleep for like ten minutes."

"Artemis, you climaxed four times to my one. I need more rest than you do clearly." I sigh. Why can't I get out of this?

She pouts and says "Why are you so mean to me? You used to love me and worship the ground I walk on." She drifts her hand down my stomach and starts massaging my cock.

"Yeah Artie you are right, but that was before you let me be castrated, whipped, and beaten to death." I say between clinched teeth as I curse my cock for getting hard under her hands. "If you loved me at all, you would have never let any of that happen."

She growls and yanks me by my cock back under her. "I did love you but I told you what would happen if you ever told anybody about us." She sighs and starts kissing my neck.

"But I never did tell anybody and you know that." I sigh as I run my hands along her body the way I know will drive her crazy.

"I have apologized over and over for what happened." She moans and bites my shoulder while rubbing her hand up and down my cock.

"The problem is you have never meant it because if you did you wouldn't still treat me like shit." I say as I slide one finger into her.

She gasps and pulls back off of me. "You asshole. Why must you live in the past? I have apologized what more can I do? " She grabs by my hair and pulls me off the bed. She makes chains appear from the walls and shackles my arms apart. "You will not disrespect me anymore and get away with it." She says as she whips my back.

I hold back my screams and wait until she is so turned on that she stops. I hear the whip drop and she back on top of me in her bed. She starts riding my cock and I grip her hips hard out of frustration. That has always been the problem with Artemis. She does not care about what other people feel. She only takes what she wants then dumps you til she is ready to use you some more. I flip her under me and go faster so I can get this over with. Then I hear my cell phone ring from bedside table that is only able to receive calls from Simi. I freeze and get off Artemis, who growls and clings to me. "Artie, it is Simi, which means that there is an emergency."

Artemis screams and slaps me. "She probably just ate somebody and is freaking out! I am more important than her right now!" I grab her throat and slam her against the wall.

"Simi is my daughter. The only one I am ever able to have thanks to you so now this she is the most important person in my life. So if she calls I am going to answer." I scream at her. I see the pure lust and fear in her eyes, which means I have probably went into my true god form. I release her and pick up my phone.

"Daddy! I need your help. It is really important." Simi says in a frantic tone.

"Calm down baby. Tell me what happened." I tell her in a calming voice. I look at Artemis and see she is pissed and horny. Just fucking great. Now I'm going to get re-beaten and fucked even more.

"Daddy you have to come back to New Orleans because I can't tell you but I can show you. Besides it will get you away from the mean bitch goddess." She says in a whisper.

I sigh. "Alright baby. I will be there in about two hours." The minute I shut the phone Artemis is back on me kissing me and riding my already hard cock again.

"I am going to make all two hours count." I growl.

Two hours later, I appear in Kyrian's house and the first thing I see is Simi and Nick hovering over the smallest but most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The next thing I notice is the giant gapping whole in her chest.

"Simi, what have I told you about eating humans?" I say sternly. Her and Nick whip around and look at me.

"That Simi is not to eat humans no matter how much I want to, but daddy I did not eat this girl." She says sweetly.

I look at her and Nick confused. "Simi you are not supposed to lie to your daddy either."

She huffs at me. "Daddy I am not lying I didn't do this!"

"What happened then? Because she looks like she is dead." I ask. I really hope there is a good explanation that involves her still being alive because I would like to get to know this woman.

Simi smiles. "I don't know daddy, but she is not dead. Watch this." She then pokes the woman, who stirs a bit and growls a string of profanities in Greek.

"Simi stop that. She's probably feels like shit. Due to that gaping hole in her chest." I get closer and notice how long and beautiful her hair is and how ghostly pale she is. I get concerned then. She might still be alive but who knows how much longer. I turn and say to Nick, "Where is Kyrian?"

"In the kitchen. Trying to find something to mend the hole." Nick snaps at me. My eyebrow raises at this. He must like the woman as well because he has not taken his eyes off of her since I started talking to Simi.

I walk into the kitchen to find Kyrian grabbing bandages and three bottles of peroxide.

"What the hell man?" I ask curiously. He looks at me worried.

"She was a big furry dog killing a demon then he hit right below her left shoulder and she turned into what you see now." He says stunned. I look at him like he has grown three heads.

"Wait. So she is not only a werewolf but killed a demon. She looks too tiny for that." He laughs.

"I would have thought the same thing if I had not seen it myself." He says. I look at him curiously.

"She did not heal instantly either." I say as an afterthought. "Kyrian, will you replay everything you saw so I can see for myself. I am not saying I don't believe you. I just need to see it."

He nods understandingly. I tap into his head.

_I see the wolf growl and take off after the demon's putrid scent. She follows him into a more crowded part of the street where she is forced to weave in and out of screaming pedestrians._

"_You bore me wolf, do something funny. Like writhe in pain." The demon says. _

_She looked to see him leaning against a shiny car not too far away from where a family with a small little girl is crossing the street. He smirks and snaps his fingers, automatically starting the car._

"_It is either me or the little girl moon child. Which will you choose?"_

_He disappears as the car begins rolling forward towards the family. The mother pulls the girl out of street, causing her to drop the doll in her hand. The little girl jerks away and clambers back into the street to get her fallen toy, despite her mother's screams. She lunges across the street, landing a few feet in front of the little girl. She digs her claws into the ground as the car slams into her ribs at full force, sounding like at least three__ ribs__ are cracked. She manage to stop the car a mere inches away from where the little girl stands. Her mother bolts over and scoops the child up in her arms, bawling._

"_Mommy that horsey saved me." The little girl says. _

_She smiles and crawls out from under the car and she finds his trail again in a rich looking neighborhood._

"_Well, well moon child I see you are not one to give up." The demon sneers._

_He appears a few houses ahead of the wolf, staring down her down. She stands on her hind legs and then the fur melts back into her clothes as everything returns to normal._

"_You almost killed that little girl. She had nothing to do with this."_  
_"You take enemies, I take causalities. You do it because you have to; I do it because I want to."_

"_I am ending this now. No one else is going to be harmed at your hand."_

"_Really? What about the thousands of other demons ready to take my place? Are you ready to destroy them as well?"_

"_I will destroy every single one of you sick fuck heads."_

_He smirks and pops his neck, "Well may the best fighter win."_

_Growling, she lunges for him, transforming in midair. They both fall to the hard white rocked ground with a hard thud. The blood cascades through the fur and down her leg, staining the nice driveway. The demon claws her across the face. She takes his other arm in her mouth and tears it off, flinging it behind her. He falls back, screaming in agony._

"_You have not won monster." He growls as his eyes begin glowing. She bares her fangs in his shapeless face._

_He smiles and rams his knee into her stomach. She is lifted off of the ground and thrown backwards into the hardwood of a front door. Whining, she forces herself to her feet only to find them to be her hands again. She look up; the demon is looming over her with a smirk a mile wide on his smug face._

"_Until next time moon child."_

_He shoves his foot into the soft spot under her left shoulder, instantly paralyzing the left side of her body. She growls, lunges up and wraps her right arm around his head long enough to twist it off then falls back on her back. _

Wow is all I can think. The fact that this tiny woman not only turns into a giant werewolf that she killed a demon on her and actually cares for the human race just makes me like her that much more.

I turn to Kyrian and say "She is under my protection until I say otherwise. You got that?" He smiles and says "Yeah man I got you. You like her don't you?"

I look him like he has grown a second head. "Of course not I do not even know her. Just don't want anything to happen to her."

He knows I'm lying but goes along with it. Kyrian walks back into the living room and starts to mend the hole but it is almost completely closed now. How odd.

I see her eyes open and am awestruck. Her eyes are this beautiful deep purple that just make my heart melt. God do I sound like a woman but she is so beautiful.

Her eyes bore into mine even behind the sunglasses I am wearing. "Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why is this guy touching me? Where is my jacket and oh yeah why the fuck are you staring at me?" She growls at me.

I instantly get hard as this woman starts growling at me. "Umm my name is uhhhhh."

She looks at me like I am a mental patient. "Why hello uhhhhh. My name is you are a dumbass."

Kyrian laughs and says to me "Ash normally when somebody asks or growls at you for your name you tell them."

I give him my death glare behind my glasses. "No shit sherlock." I say to him as I regain my composure. I turn to the woman and say "My name is Ash. This is Kyrian, you are in his house, and he is touching you because you were injured. Nick the teenage boy drooling at you has your jacket. And I was not staring at you. I was trying to figure out how somebody can just wake up and start barking out questions with a big ass gaping hole in their chest."

She rolls her beautiful eyes snatches her jacket out of Nick's hand and says "Well Ash, I am special that is how I am awake and I am so sorry if I am a tad bit pissed off and woke up 'barking questions' because I had four pairs of eyes staring at me." She pulls a vial and needle out of her jacket and physically cringes away from the needle but puts whatever is in the vial into the needle. "Hey uhhhh can you do me a favor?" She hands me the full needle.

"Oh really, you are being a smart ass and asking a favor all in one question. Nice and what do you need you are a dumbass since I dont know your proper name." I growl at her.

She gives me what she probably thinks is a really scary glare but I just find super adorable and says "The reason I am still alive is because of what is in that needle so I need you to plunge that needle into my upper left shoulder blade so I can stay alive. And if you must know, my name is Psy." My eyebrow lifts at this puzzling statement, but I feel I can trust what she says. Why would she lie about staying alive?

I walk up behind her and she instantly tenses. I smile looks like I am not the only one with trust issues.

Simi looks at me and says "Daddy you must help puppy. I wanna keep the puppy."

Psy smiles at this and says in a non-hostile tone "I will be okay sweetie. This just helps the puppy feel better." I smile again seems she does have a somewhat soft side.

Nick looks at me and gives a pissed off look. Kyrian gives me one of his famous "it cant hurt so fuck it" looks. I sigh, move her beautiful long black hair, which makes her tense more, and plunge the needle into the spot she told me to. She sighs in relief and says "Now I feel better. So can I go now?" She gets up to leave and I instantly grab her waist, which gets me a kick in the stomach. "Did I say you could touch me asshole?" She says, while putting distance between us by walking over to Kyrian.

Simi runs over to Psy and says "Can puppy stay please? I want puppy to stay longer."

Nick smiles and nods. "I am with Simi. I want Psy to stay here."

Psy looks from Nick to Simi and sighs contemplating what to do.

I sigh and start towards her, wanting to hold her for some odd reason. Kyrian steps in between us not knowing what else to do.

"You know what I think all three of us need to go have a private conversation." He says to me and Psy. I growl and she gives him a death glare.

"I think that would be good because she is not leaving." I say. Psy looks at me and snaps "I will whenever I damn well please and you can't stop me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Nick and Simi go to your rooms now." Kyrian demands. Nick pouts because he wanted to see the fight that was about to start. Simi starts to cry and says "Daddy be nice to the puppy so she will stay please."

I sigh and go pick up my daughter. "Honey I am trying."

"Well can you try harder please for the Simi?" She says to me as she hugs me tight and goes to her room.

I turn back to Psy and say "Now where were we? Oh yes I do believe you wanted to know who the hell I was."

"Yes dumbass that was the question."

I growl at her and take off my sunglasses letting her get the full effect of my eyes. "I am an Atlantean god. Who the hell are you?"

Psy looks taken aback by my eyes but still manages to growl back at me " Psyche Black, Queen of Greece, England and wherever else I inherited for all intensive purposes, but honestly none of your damn business. Why the hell does Simi does she call daddy? You aren't some sugar daddy or something are you?"

I charge her then nobody talks badly about my daughter. "No, you little twit. She was given to me by my mother, who happens to be the Goddess of Chaos and Destruction. You may of heard of her Apollymi. " Kyrian puts his hand on my chest to stop me from getting to Psy and doing something he knows I will regret.

Her eyes fill with regret then. "Yes I do know of your mother but that would make you ancient. " She laughs. "I do apologize for offending you. I was orphaned as well."

I stare at her intrigued."I wasn't given the luxury. I was placed with a family who cursed me for my lovely eyes and ended up being-" I stop myself. I will not go there or give this woman any more information to hold over me. She is just very easy to talk to even we are kind of screaming at each other while talking.

Kyrian looks at both of us. "Okay, you too now we are going to my office!" He screams at us as he pushes us towards his office.

Great. Kyrian is pissed which I found kinda funny because he sounds like an old mother hen squawking. I laugh and he thumps the back of my head.

I turn around at him and shove him against the wall as we get into his office. "Look man I know we are tight but you know not to fucking touch me." He pushes me back. "Acheron calm down. Have you eaten today?" He really means to ask have you sucked on Artemis today? I nod at him. "It is just the bloodline man and my past." He sighs and says "sorry sometimes I forget you aren't a kid that I have to discipline." Psy looks back and forth between us during our exchange and laughs at us.

I sigh and look at Psy wondering who the hell this woman really is.

**More chapters to come but we want reviews, likes, follows, PMs, etc. Tell us what you think! We will give our playlist for both of the writings if we get some feedback. Just so our readers do know there are two authors to this! One of us writes for Psy and the other for ash, so they will come off both a lot differently!**


	3. Chapter 3

Psyche

Usually when I wake up after bleeding half to death, I like to be alone for at least –oh I don't know four days—but apparently in this house that is too much to ask for. I woke up to two kids, who look a couple of years younger than me, poking me like the Pillsbury Dough Boy, which is not something you do to Psy Black when she is bleeding and pissed off. The girl, Simi, kept talking in third person and it irked my nerves so bad. And Nick, my new stalker, stared at me the entire time like I was a naked Victoria's Secret model. I tried to be nice but once you invade the bubble that crosses the line and I ended up being a bitch to those damn idiots. Okay, I admit that Acheron guy is gorgeous and honestly he could bug me any time of day. I have no idea why either, it is not like he could or would ever have any interest in me, I am a freak of nature. Then again he did say he was an Atlantean god, so freaks like me should be right up his alley. And he mentioned he was an asshole which I can see, not that I was staring at his ass, but because I can hear the demeaning, condescending sneer in his voice. I am not fucking four year old little girl, I may look like one, but I can still kick his ass, Atlantean god or not. Much to my disappointment, I think he is taken, Simi kept calling him daddy. And Kyrian, the guy's house I am apparently being forced to stay at, tried mending the gaping hole in my chest which I actually found hilarious, he looked like a mother freaking out over her youngest child.

It is really weird, every time Acheron spoke it turned me on. Even when we were screaming at each other, his voice still had a seductiveness that drove me insane. When he touched me, I thought I was going to have a fucking orgasm which is something I would never even think about. Mainly because I never think about men and if I did Pegasus would probably wipe it from my mind. All that aside, I am now stuck in Kyrian's office listening to him and Acheron bitch at me because I am irresponsible and a danger to myself.

"Wow, I am actually starting to feel at home." I grumble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Acheron asks, leaning against a table across the room.

"Well Kyrian is like my Uncle Silver, bitches and worries and more likely to give you a hug after he chews you out. You, on the other hand, you're like my daddy. I have been here for five minutes and you're already up my ass about breathing wrong."

He growls, warning me to watch my mouth.

"Kiss my ass."

"In your dreams."

I laugh, "If you were in my dreams, I would rip your ass apart."

"Oh, is that a threat midget?"

"Actually, I think violence is her way of showing affection. "Kyrian puts in, staring into my eyes.

"No, violence is my way of saying back the fuck off."

"You have hatred in your heart."

I scoff, "Don't act like you know anything about me."

"I know that beneath that battle toughened exterior you are a scared child longing for approval."

I growl and reach under my jacket for one of my knives only to realize that I have been stripped of my weapons. I quickly survey the room and find them on a long metal table glistening in the light of the setting sun.

"I may be a child, but I have never feared anything. That privilege was taken away from me."

"How was it taken?" Acheron asks, genuinely interested.

I turn to him with an arched eyebrow. He rubs the back of his neck, "Not that I care, I just want to know why you are so fucking mean."

"You grew up much too young, didn't you?" he asks, as he steps around to the front of his desk.

"I did not come here to share my life story with you. I came to—thank you for not leaving me bleeding in the street, retrieve my weapons, and be on my way."

I feel Acheron's eyes fall on me. I look over, expecting him to be happy about my leaving, but find his face totally unreadable. Who the hell am I kidding, I can't leave. I have to find out more about this gorgeous creature. I fidget with the silver ring on my left ring finger, emblazoned with the black family crest, a large black wolf under a moon entwined with a pair of swords. I have never been this nervous, in fact I don't think I know what nervous is, but I think that is what I am feeling.

"I can't let you leave." Kyrian says bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

He looks nervously over at Acheron, who gives him no help. What the—okay first I get dragged into this leech hole unwillingly, now they are telling me I cannot leave? Oh hell no, last time I checked no one tells Psy Black what she can and cannot do.

"You are too unpredictable and a danger not only to yourself, but also everyone around you."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone unless I had to."

"And how do I know you know when you have too and when you don't?'

"Are you questioning my judgment? Last time I checked I am not a bloodsucking leech."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Okay I am, but I don't prey on innocent people."

"And how are we supposed to be sure of that?" Acheron cuts in.

I look from him to Kyrian back to him, "You idiots, if I was a psycho mass murdering killer, I would have ripped, what's his name, Nick's throat out the minute I woke up

"How do we know you are not making an exception because you have a personal attachment to him?"

Growling, I jump across the room to the table, going for my long silver handled knife with a wickedly jagged blade. Acheron grabs my arm and jerks me back, sending an awkward tingling through my body followed by an overwhelming feeling of power and authority. I rip myself away as my jacket begins to singe, instantly losing the feeling.

"What the fuck?" he asks.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you just did!?"

"Um other than set myself on fire, no."

Acheron looks to Kyrian, "She just—"

"I know, I will explain it."

"Does she really need to know?"

"She touched you, singed herself, and has no idea why. I think she needs to know why."

I look between them, demanding an answer.

"Do you sense power?"

"Yeah, but never like that. I have never singed myself before."

He crosses the room to me and with my reluctant permission he sticks his hand to my sternum. He cocks his head to the side.

"You are an Invoker."

"A who-did-what now?"

"An Invoker. You evoke an individual's power."

"So you're saying I bring out the worst in people? That explains my entire childhood."

"Well no, you just bring out the power hidden inside of them. It is fascinating. You evoke others true potential, but you yourself keep yours hidden."

"Because her's is a blood thirsty beast hell bent on destroying the human race." Acheron says, looking down at me.

"What do you know?" I snap.

"I know what you are and I know your father."

My body instantly goes into defense mode. Everyone who has ever said that has ended up trying to kill Pegasus and no one touches my father and lives to see daylight.

"What do you know of my father?" I demand.

"I met him at The Sanctuary after he sacrificed himself for a group of Dark Hunters. He was younger then, but I can see where you get your bitchy attitude from."

Pegasus has mentioned The Sanctuary a couple times, but he never mentioned meeting a perfectly gorgeous creature. Then again Pegasus was probably so angry about being away from Aunt Cecilia, he wouldn't remember him if he re lived that memory a hundred times. Well he did mention someone he deeply respected after that night. He was tall and always wore shades and a hat; he said they became friends, but has not spoken in years.

"You are staying until I can get a hold of your father."

"Good luck with that." I mumble.

"Why is that?"

"His phone is busted. He destroyed it after I pissed him off and it takes him two weeks to get a new phone."

Acheron raises an eyebrow. He can totally tell I am bullshitting right now, but I refuse to let my lie phase my facial features. He shakes his head and disappears without a warning. I look to Kyrian, who is walking around with his fingers to his temples. I must have given the poor guy a headache. I shrug, quickly grab my favorite knife from the table, and stroll to the door.

"Only one Ms. Black, I will not tolerate weapons floating around my house."

The door opens and Nick reenters, looking around for someone or something.

"Is he gone?"

I nod, "Yeah he poofed out, literally."

"Oh, so now that you are free do you want to hang out? Simi is going nuts asking about 'the puppy'."

Nick quickly looks to Kyrian who waves us off, but warns Nick to keep an eye on me and if I start acting stranger than well than normal to call him immediately. I chuckle to myself as Nick leads me outside. He has only known me for an hour and Kyrian already thinks he knows everything about me. Well, like Pegasus tells everyone, he has no idea what is coming his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Acheron

The conversation finished with Psy and Kyrian how I wanted. She is staying. I didn't love the fact that she so many weapons, but a woman that knows how to protect herself can be pretty sexy. I had to phase away from her though. She was starting to get annoyed and seems to prefer teenage Nick over me, which is baffling. I look around at my destination and am kind of surprised. I thought I was going home but instead I find myself at my buddy Sin's penthouse above his casino that he runs in Vegas.

He walks into the room with his fiancee Katra and looks surprised to see me. "Hey man!" He says smiling while patting my back in a man hug.

"How you been doing Sin, and Katra, it is so nice to see you again." I say smiling at both of them. Maybe they can help with my purple-eyed black-haired wolf.

"I have been good. Doing the same shit different day. Just killing demons, running this place, and spending time with this lovely lady, which man you kind of interrupted." He says while kissing Katra on the cheek.

"Oh hush, Sin. You can not always have sex every hour. He has been pretty busy though. Demon outbreaks are occurring more often. I am thinking we might need to figure out who is behind it. It is nice to see you again too Ash, but you look like something is on your mind. What is it?" She says. She is ever the inquisitive one. No wonder Sin loves her so much.

"Ash, the demon thing is something we need to look into, and I was just about to say the some thing baby." Sin says. "So, what is it or the better question is who is it?" I cringe inwardly. Sin knows just about everything from my human days to my mother to Artemis.

"I will ask Kyrian and Savitar about the demon outbreaks. Actually, I just met this beautiful very frustrating woman that I think I am falling for." I say and instantly regret it . Sin starts to laugh and Katra says "Awww, that is so sweet."

"Sin, it is not funny! Katra it is not sweet either. It is frustrating." I say while growling trying to get both of them to stop pissing me off/embarrassing me. This is so fucking humiliating.

Sin stops laughing long enough to say, "Okay man. I am sorry, but I expected something more than that. So tell us what this girl is like Ash." Well she is frustrating, beautiful, wants to slice my balls off, scared, amazing, weird and small.

"To be honest, the fucking female version of me. She is just in a tiny version and a werewolf with her own freaky abilities like invoking." Katra starts to smile but then her eyes go wide and she says, "Acheron, that could be very dangerous especially if she doesnt know how to use it." Sin starts laughing. I punch him in the arm. "Sin, this is so not fucking funny."

"It really kind of is dude. Only you could find someone just as freaky as you are fall for them and they want to cut off your balls." He says. I sigh. Tell me something I do not already know please Sin.

"How the hell am I supposed to approach her or even begin to get to know her?" I ask.

Sin finally sees how serious I really am about this and says, "Okay, well whats her name first of all? Maybe that will help us figure out all we can about her between her unlimited resources." I hesitate. Sin is about to blow his fucking shit when I say her name because he is one of the only people I know that has met her father and lived to talk about it later. "It is Psy Black. You remember Pegasus Black from the Sanctuary fight that we almost lost." His eyes show instant recognition as soon as I say Pegasus' name. "Holy shit! Ash, you are so fucked!" I sigh. I already knew that dumbass.

Katra looks between us confused. "Who is Pegasus Black?"

Sin and I say simultaneously: "A bad ass motherfucker!" I add, "That will probably castrate me if he finds out I want to be with his daughter. He is also a very old werewolf and doctor."

Sin then says, "You know Ash, he is probably very protective of Psy."

I glare at him. "Okay dumbass. I know I am dealing with a guy's daughter who would definitely behead me. What I need right now is help!"

Katra interjects with "So what all do you know about her besides she is Pegasus' daughter?"

Sin instantly hits his laptop and within in a minute says, "She is queen of England, Greece, Scotland, Ireland, Italy, and 25 other countries. She owns a Camaro, which looks badass. She is the alpha of her pack. She has weird medical issues that I cannot seem to find anything about. Odd. She is a loner other than a long time friend, Hades Ravencroft, who has a son and pending marriage. She also has a fifteen year old daughter named Sophie Warner. One more thing is she has four giant dogs. A Siberian Husky named Ares, which seems to be her baby, an Australian Shepard, Radagast, a black German Shepard named Kujo, who definitely lives up to his name and a white Pyrenees, Luffy, who appears to be harmless."

Thank the gods for my bestfriend. I could bring her the bestfriend, car, and four dogs in one swoop. My brain halts, and I turn to Sin, "Hey, do you know if the bestfriend and her have ever been together, and how the hell does she have a 15 year old daughter?!"

He looks from the laptop and gives me that 'you really are a dumbass sometimes' look. "She adopted the girl when she inherited all the countries because when her uncle died he asked her to take her of the daughter because the mom was a useless hoe."

Katra walks over to Sin and kisses his forehead, "That's my computer nerd.I feel so sad about Psy though. She has tons of responsibilites and she still seems like a kid that had to grow up for a shit ton of other people." I wince and gag. My Psy has had a hard life and so much stress. I need to help her relax in some way and seeing them together sometimes is so gross, but I would kill to have what they do. That true love and total faith in another person.

"Alright guys. I'm going to leave before yall get anymore lovey dovey. Thanks so much for your help. One more question first though."

I am dealing with one of the toughest bastard's daughter that I know of. I sigh. Of all the fucking females in the world, I am falling for the one that will probably cut my balls off. Maybe the pain will not be as bad the second time.

"I am so screwed up in my head, but I still want this girl, no matter who her dad is." I look at Sin and Katra. "What do I do?"

"Umm, talk to her, try and get to know her show her that you will always be there for her, like being around constantly because it seems to be like she has been really lonely most of her life. DO NOT turn into stalker though Acheron!" Katra says.

"Yeah man girls really don't like that." Sin adds. I give my 'you are a dumbass' look. "Honestly, if she is a mini version of you, which means she is probably exactly pegasus too, so then you should try and piss her off by making her jealous. One of two things will happen: she will get jealous showing she gives a damn, or she won't and she don't." Sin says to me. This is followed by Katra smacking him in the back of the head.

"Sweetie, what happens if she gets pissed off and punches whatever poor girl he is talking to. That idea would end horribly and with broken bones." Katra says to Sin. She looks at me and says "So, Ash use my lovely thick-headed fiancee's idea as a last option." It would be easiest to figure out if she actually cared about me or not.

"Thank you both. You have no idea how much you both have helped. I will look into the demon outbreaks and don't forget we have some work to do next week for the charity." They nod saying their goodbyes and I smile. I think the best thing to do now is face the head of the dragon. I phase to Pegasus' office, while preparing myself for whatever this man is going to do to me.

Pegasus turns from the map is looking at with X's all over it. "Hey Pegasus. I don't know how well you remember me, but I am Acheron Parthenopaeus."

He looks up and glares. "What the fuck do you want? Im kinda busy."

"I know where your daughter is and that's what I'm here about." He pins me against a wall by my throat in an instant. I growl, throwing him to the floor out of instinct and pin him to the ground. "Acheron, tell what the fuck you have done to Psy now!" He throws me across the table and phases into his wolf form. I growl and say, "Nothing, Pegasus. She is at Kyrian's house." I just decided to leave out what house of Kyrian's she was at. We start to circle each other. He charges at me growling and bearing his teeth. I charge him and wrap my arms around his neck putting him a headlock until he calms enough to phase back. "Now, look you fucking Atlantean God, used to sex concubine, tell me what the fuck you did with Psy?!" I get so pissed that I phase into my God form and roar in anger. "Look here you lunar moon changing wolf prick! YOUR DAUGHTER IS SAFE! She's under my protection! I ONLY CAME HERE TO LET YOU KOW SO WOULDN'T WORRY FUCKHEAD!" Pegasus calms down slightly because of the power my god voice has. I calm myself somewhat and phase back.

Then he says, "She is really safe?" I sigh, "Yes, Pegasus she is. She killed a demon then right before that he punched a hole through her. She passed out. Then I phased in to her waking up and after a brief tense conversation, I shot her with a needle full of medicine. Then she healed and tried to leave which Kyrian stopped." I lie at the end, but I don't think his ninja skills notice, but he does look to be calculating something.

"Okay, Acheron. I believe you, and Psy needs a break from all the fighting we have on going on, but if you even so much as touch her I will fucking torture you slowly and then kill you." He says menacingly. I cringe inwardly because I planned on doing a lot more than just touching , but this is what I did expect to hear.

"I understand Pegasus. I will keep her safe." I say and put my hand out to shake his hand, which he returns reluctantly.

"Acheron, I mean it. If anything happens to her, then I will hold you responsible." He says and goes to walk towards his lab. I phase out and to where I can sense Psy and end up in Sanctuary. I walk outside to Psy in wolf form throwing Devyn onto Remi, who are both in bear form. Damn my girl has got some skills. Wait, when the fuck did I take claim of Psy? Probably the first time I saw her. Oh gods why did you bless me with the one woman who fights were-bears?

"That's enough!" I scream at all of them. I don't want my woman hurting herself. I growl at Dev and Remi, who just look at me and then Psy extremely pissed off.

Psy turns to me, bearing those cute little fangs. "It's not over until I am finished."

I walk over to her, staring her down "Get inside now."

She starts to twitch and walks towards the entrance, cussing me out in fluent Greek

Gods, she is so fucking sexy when she is pissed off. This is gonna be one hell of ride.


End file.
